A water-based white pigment ink containing a white pigment and water has conventionally been used in ink-jet recording. For example, a water-based white pigment ink for ink-jet recording, containing a white pigment and a resin that causes the white pigment to bind to the surface of fabric has been proposed.
In ink-jet recording on fabric, there are problems of bleeding of ink on the surface of fabric and penetration of ink into fabric, which cause a problem in formation of an image. In order to solve these problems, there has been proposed a pretreatment method of applying a treatment agent to fabric for reducing bleeding of ink on the surface of fabric and penetration of ink into fabric before forming an image on fabric.